


Rose By Any Other Name

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl x Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Rose meets a new friend at the library.





	Rose By Any Other Name

Rose's favorite place in Hogwarts, besides the Gryffindor common room, was the library. She loved warming beside the fireplace with a good book, the smell of fresh pages wafting through the air. It was like home. The only downside was that Malfoy boy, who would frequent by, and painfully try to flirt with her, to her distaste. 

After a particularly easy Transfiguration class, Rose took a quick stop at the library since she had some free time. Normally students would hang out or go to their common rooms. Rose was not one of them. To her luck, the library was mostly vacant, save for one tiny first   
year Gryffindor girl with dirty blond hair, absorbed in a massive book. Rose could have sworn she recognized her, but couldn't recall where.

Rose browsed for a moment before collecting Achievements in Charming and plunked it loudly on the table, making the other girl flinch in surprise. 

"Oops. Sorry." Rose murmured apologetically, blushing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to...normally I'm much quieter." The girl didn't reply, so she chuckled awkwardly and took a seat, opening the book and started to read. 

But she couldn't concentrate. She knew she recognized this girl from somewhere, and after rereading the same paragraph three times, she huffed in frustration. 

"Is something wrong?" The girl looked up, and immediately the pieces clicked once Rose caught a glimpse of her soft brown eyes. 

Instead of replying, she said: "I know you! I saw you being sorted but I never really took time to register it! You're Professor Longbottom's daughter. Frances right?" 

"Er...well I usually go by Frankie. Only mum calls me Frances." Frankie said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "And you must be Rose. Rose Weasley...?"

Rose beamed. "Why yes! Our parents were good friends. So how are you liking Hogwarts?" 

Frankie shrugged. "It's okay." 

"Just, 'okay'?" Rose repeated, shocked by the word. "I think it's brilliant! Even though it's only my second year, I've learned so much." 

"I haven't any friends, not really. Everyone else seems to already have their groups and I feel...shy." Frankie sighed. "I don't talk well."

"You're talking to me now aren't you?" Rose said, feeling a pang of sympathy for the girl. 

"Yes, but with one person it's less bad. With other people...I panic. So I find it better to keep my distance. Besides, no one wants to be friends with the professor's daughter." 

"Well how about this, I can be your very first friend here." Rose chirped. "Would you like to sit next to me in Potions? I loathe that class but at least it won't be so bad with a friend." She winked. "And you can sit with my friends and I during meals. Does that sound good?" 

Frankie gave a tiny, but unsure smile. "Yes. Yes that sounds perfect. You promise?" 

"Pinky swear." Rose held up her pinky, connected it with Frankie's and shook it proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know OC x Canon is usually frowned upon but I can't find anyone to ship Rose with! Scrose is a no, because it was incredibly forced and makes me cringe internally. I started to think of Rose befriending, and soon falling for a cute girl in her Potions class. The idea of making Frankie the daughter of Neville was sort of random, but I think it works.


End file.
